Not to My Taste
by The Amazing Lava Lamp
Summary: Squalo takes a break from the Varia and ends up in Namimori with one desire that he himself doesn't know...but Yamamoto Takeshi knows, and he's planning to milk it for all its worth. A SqualoxYamamoto fic, slash! Rated to be safe.


I don't KHR! and never will.

A Squalo/Yamamoto fic

**Not to My Taste**

The thing that bothered Squalo the most about the katana runt was that he never cried. Of course, crying wasn't manly, it wasn't strong, but Squalo knew that the brat wasn't strong, no matter how laidback or idiotic the kid was. That was a harsh view of the brat, but Yamamoto Takeshi, oh god forbid him to refer to the brat by his name, who currently stared at him in confusion with a piece of sashimi half raised to his mouth, was so goddamn weak. Squalo just couldn't understand all the "friends" thing; his friends were all little snot-nosed kids who were, admittedly, strong in some aspects but pathetic in the rest.

"Squalo?" The katana runt asked, concern touching his voice. "Are you alright?"

Squalo snapped out of his musings and grunted a, "None of your business."

"Huh? Oh, okay." The kid turned back to his sashimi, and Squalo couldn't help but eye the red flesh, so reminiscent of human flesh, dunked into soy sauce, lifted, and then tucked between coral lips. Swallowing slightly, Squalo felt the front of his pants tighten. He flushed, mentally snarling at the ridiculousness of it all. The kid was weak! Weak! Squalo shouted in his head, but his knees felt pretty weak at the moment. He furiously grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks and filched a piece of sashimi from the brat's plate. Takeshi chose not to say anything about the silver-haired swordsman's behavior, pushing his plate a little closer to Squalo. The pair ate in silence.

"Ah, Yamamoto-san, w-" Tsuna stood at the door of the sushi shop in shock. His eyes were glued to Squalo, like a rabbit just noticing a dangerous predator. Just then, Gokudera stormed into the shop, snarling, "You baseball nut! Look what you did to my…." His voice trailed off as he saw Squalo. "What is he doing here?" He snarled.

Squalo ignored them, eating the last piece of sashimi. Takeshi laughed good naturedly. "He's here to see me."

Tsuna's eyes darted from Squalo's nonchalant expression to Takeshi's happy face. He relaxed visibly and said quite politely, "I'll see you later, Yamamoto-san." And left. Gokudera shot Squalo and Takeshi a glare, darting after his beloved boss.

Takeshi turned to Squalo, as if enlightened by something. "Come to think of it, what are you doing here in Namimori?"

Squalo scowled at him, and wracked his brains for a logical reason. Granted, he had told his stupid boss that he was going on a vacation for a few days, and for some reason, he ended up taking a plane to Japan, looking for something to do. "What I do here is none of your business, brat."

Yamamoto shrugged and then suddenly smiled. "Then if you have nothing to do, do you want to go to a baseball game with me?" He looked at Squalo, lips smiling, head tilted, his dark eyes reading through Squalo like he understood something.

Squalo wanted to rip the brat up. Looking at him like that! He was just a brat with unhoned sword skills, and…and…and…Squalo bowed his head in defeat. "I'll go to your stupid baseball game. It's a fucking waste of time though, so don't expect me to be happy!"

Smiling happily like he had just been given a huge treat, Takeshi said brightly, "Great! And then afterwards, do you want to spar?"

Squalo grinned a shark's grin, sharp teeth flashing. "Now you're talking. It's a deal, but first buy me popcorn so I can occupy myself."

"Okay!" Takeshi got up from his seat, called to his dad, "Hey, I'm taking Squalo to a baseball game! I'll be back!" His dad answered with an equally cheerful "Okay!"

Squalo impatiently pulled Takeshi away from the sushi shop, feeling sick at the father-son exchange. It was too happy. Honestly, like father, like son.

At the baseball arena, Takeshi bought Squalo his popcorn and pulled him eagerly to their seats. As the game started, Squalo took his time lazily studying the people sitting around him, thinking how idiotic they all looked, sitting there in anticipation, just like the kid sitting right next to him. He chewed, yawned, and debated whether he should start throwing popcorn at the dopey baseball players. Before he could decide, a huge roar simultaneously sounded from all the stands, and almost all the people were standing and cheering.

"Woot! Go! Hit first base!" The katana runt shouted, face excited and jumping up and down. Behind him, a couple of middle aged men dropped their food and drink, accidentally squirting a stream of ketchup into Squalo's face. Squalo snarled in fury, wiping the ketchup off angrily, preparing to slice the offending people up into tiny bits, but as he stood up, he was knocked back into his seat with a baby rattle. The offending toddler gurgled happily, clapping like he had accomplished something great. Never mind the dumb asses behind him, he wanted to choke the toddler.

"Squalo! Look at that!" Takeshi suddenly yelled, face exuberant and pointing at something in the baseball diamond. Distracted once again, Squalo squinted at the diamond, looking for what Takeshi was pointing at.

WHAM! A baseball connected solidly with his left eye. Squalo yelled in fury, Takeshi looked at him in concern, but before Squalo could do anything else, a swarm of fervent baseball fans grabbed for the ball, pulling on Squalo's hair accidentally and trampling the bag of popcorn. Squalo flailed around, trying to whack his attackers off, but an elementary school kid wearing a blue hat jumped past all his defenses and grabbed the baseball off his eye.

Takeshi pulled Squalo away, trying vainly not to laugh. "Are you okay?"

Squalo glared at him, his left eye puffy and bruised, his hair tousled, and his face the epitome of wrath. He snarled, his hands reaching for Takeshi's throat in anger before Takeshi peered at him, concerned and worried. Takeshi touched his face; Squalo felt the touch burn against his face as he proceeded to imitate a tomato.

"You're bleeding." Takeshi said, peering at what appeared to be blood. Squalo felt incredibly uncomfortable as he felt the younger male lean into his body, invading what space he had left, simultaneously, a part of him began shouting in his mind, "YEAH BABY!"

Furiously telling his mind to shut up, Squalo amended Takeshi's statement. "No, it's tomato ketchup."

Takeshi frowned, his dark eyes serious and calm. A fourteen year old shouldn't have those eyes, Squalo mused, then shook his head and pushed Takeshi off of him. When Squalo was fourteen, he had already killed a man. He was getting soft.

Takeshi looked at the ketchup on his fingertips and licked it. Squalo watched as a pink tongue licked off the red sauce from his digits, his crotch growing uncomfortably warm and tight against his pants. Mouth going dry, Squalo tore his eyes off of the younger male and grunted. "I'm leaving, brat. Are we going to spar or not?"

Takeshi looked up, smiling. "Sure."

Squalo was a bit surprised by the lack of hesitation in which Takeshi had delivered his answer. "You don't want to stay for the entire game?" He asked slowly, eyeing Takeshi and looking for anything suspicious underlying his smiling features.

"Nah, I think I had my fun." Takeshi grinned. Squalo growled angrily, remembering. "Then let's fucking go!" He snarled.

* * *

><p>"We can spar here." Takeshi led Squalo down to his dad's training room, a small dojo located underneath the sushi restaurant. "It's a bit dusty because we don't use it often; we use the other dojo, which is a bit messy now."<p>

"Hmph. At least you've been practicing." Squalo commented, walking around the dojo and studying the cobwebbed corners.

"Haha, yeah." Takeshi said, a bit embarrassed. "I'm not any better though."

"Really." Squalo looked at him, a lithe youth standing in the center of the dojo, the dim light casting shadows on his skin. "Then," Squalo grinned, "You won't mind if I carve you up?" Squalo leered, silvery hair waving out with the speed and intensity he moved, his legs flashing, the blade out, hungry for blood.

With a clang, Takeshi brought his sword against Squalo's, his dark eyes intense on Squalo's steel grey ones. "If you don't mind me slicing you first." His lashes almost fluttered. Squalo felt his adrenaline rush through his body, felt himself becoming aroused.

"Hah!" He yelled in derision, "We'll see!" With a flurry of blades, steel against steel, and thirsting, craving, raw desire to see the blood, taste blood, the pair clashed their blades, bounced off, met together, slid their blades towards each other, eyes connecting with sparks from their swords. It was a fast, furious dance, better than sex, better than anything Squalo's ever experienced.

Suddenly engulfed with a desire to see Takeshi on his knees, begging for his life, his face in tears and weak, Squalo unleashed a feint, sword sliding out of his hand, swinging through the air, hitting Takeshi's sword with a heavy force. Takeshi barely had time to see the silver-haired male dash past him, grasp his sword and slip it between Takeshi and his blade. He embraced Takeshi from behind, bring the edge of his blade to the younger male's Adam's apple, which bobbed up and down, sweat trailing down the tanned and smooth neck.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you now and here." Squalo said harshly, his heart pounding with the adrenaline rush, fervently bloodthirsty, a red blend of lust and hunger. He felt the younger male tremble slightly, whether from excitement or fear, Squalo didn't know, but he felt Takeshi steady himself, his chest heaving up and down in an effort to calm himself.

Squalo licked the side of the arched neck, tasting the salt and the sweat on the tip of his tongue. It was delicious, better than the damned sushi Takeshi's dad made. Takeshi shivered, his grip on his sword loosened and then tightened, knuckles white.

"Cat got your tongue?" Squalo smirked. "I can extract it from the cat." He studied Takeshi's blank face, wiped a few seconds ago of all outward emotion. His eyelids were closed, not in resignation, but in preparation.

Squalo felt a burning sensation pooling into his groin as his mind suddenly envisaged what Takeshi would look, naked, pinned underneath him, begging not for his life, but crying for satiation. Takeshi opened his eyes with a start, and carefully tilted his head to look at Squalo.

With a trembling voice, strained with hidden amusement, Takeshi asked innocently, "Squalo, what's that poking my back?"

All the blood thirst left Squalo. He paled. "Shit." He said aloud, face suddenly suffusing with a burning heat.

All thoughts of forcing Takeshi into submission dissipated. Squalo removed his sword and pushed Takeshi away, flushed. He backed away from the younger swordsman, but he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Fuck this shit." Squalo muttered under his breath. He wasn't one to be wishy-washy, a mere teenage boy couldn't do this to him. And god dammit, those dark eyes… Squalo tossed his sword to the ground and with all the intensity he had earlier in the fight, pinned the younger male underneath him in a second's heartbeat.

Squalo cupped the younger male's face, with a gentleness he didn't think existed within him. God, how beautiful he was…Takeshi's dark eyes met his grey ones, knowing, inviting. With no hesitation, Squalo pressed his lips harshly against Takeshi's, feeling the latter return the kiss, just as bruising, just as fervent. And suddenly, the heat in the dojo seemed to burn their skins, their heat scorching and aflame.

Breathless, they parted, Takeshi's face flushed, mouth parted, eyes slightly unbelieving. He raised a steady hand to his lips and touched it, staring straight up into Squalo's grey eyes. With a growl, Squalo grasped the hand in his, entwining their hands together, pinning it to the ground. He dipped his head for another kiss, and it was tongues fighting tongues, a battle for the most intimate dominance.

There was a sudden noise at the door, a knocking. Squalo scrambled off Takeshi as if burned. Takeshi slowly sat up.

"Takeshi?" His dad's voice called. "Is everything alright? I heard something fall."

"We're fine, Dad. Just got into a bit of a scuffle." Takeshi replied, voice steady, dark eyes gazing at Squalo.

"Alright then. Don't hurt yourselves." His dad left.

Smiling slightly, Takeshi asked coyly. "Do you want to spar again?"

It took two to play this game; Squalo swept his eyes across Takeshi's figure. He smirked. "Of course."

* * *

><p>END! <strong>R<strong>**&****R****Please****!**

Aw man, this was a fucker to write. Aw shit, pardon my language, but I'm exhausted. Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
